voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Training Guide
New-Blood: Rookie-to-Expert * Group Training: New-Bloods must be a minimum of 11 moons old and have had their element for at least 4 moons to begin progressing their element to Expert level. New-Bloods must be active participants in group training and actively practice their element both in and outside of group training. They must also be taught other skills required to take their Warrior Assessment. * GM Mentoring: New-Bloods must be at least 9 moons old and actively attend elemental training sessions with their GM to begin progressing their element to Expert level. The GM must teach their own element and the player of the GM must also approve the request to progress to Expert. New-Bloods must also participate in learning skills required for their Warrior Assessment. Secondary/Tertiary: Rookie-to-Expert * Self-Taught: Users must be at least 20 moons old and have had their element for at least 6 moons to begin progressing to Expert level. Users must actively and consistently participate in element practice by themselves or with others of the same element. * Master Training: If the user is being taught by a Master of their element, they must be at least 20 moons old and have had their element for at least 4 moons to begin progressing to Expert level. Elemental training must be taught daily or as often as possible. The Master must teach their own element and the player of the Master must also approve the request to progress to Expert. * GM Training: If the user is being taught by a GM of their element, they must be at least 20 moons old and have had their element for at least 2 moons to begin progressing to Expert level. Elemental training must be taught daily or as often as possible. The GM must teach their own element and the player of the GM must also approve the request to progress to Expert. • GM Training ----''' Those being trained by GMs get a few perks. Not only do they progress to Expert faster, but they can also experiment with complex abilities. If you're a GM, you can allow your trainee to use a next-tier ability by channeling the ability through them via your corruption. Contact is required. This is a potentially dangerous and exhausting effort, but those who are capable can share some of their abilities with a user of the same element. '''This is a GM PERK ONLY! Those Master and under may share their corruption with another user but it will not trigger an advanced ability. • Master Training ----''' Masters can certainly train younger users of the same element, however, they will not be able to perform the same training perks that a GM does. Masters will only be able to provide knowledge. They are also only able to quicken the training time of Second/Tertiary users (See above). • 'Marital Training ----' Married mates have all the power and capabilities their mate does. They are simply learning knowledge and control. Think of it like wrangling a fire hose on the steep side of Mt. Everest. Those the have GMs as mates can only become Masters, however, they may use one of their mate's abilities from the GM tier. • 'Expert-to-Master ----' After a user has reached Expert Tier, requests to progress to Master will be decided on an individual basis. We must feel that your character has been an active user, that you as a player understand how to play the element, and that you are consistently Role-playing your character's attempts to further their mastery & work with their limitations. Please see below for further reading. Proving Your Progress We need to see you emoting elemental practice. A lot. Although it doesn't need to be exactly linear, we would like to see how your character discovers and masters each ability in their tier and creates actions of their own. When you gain access to a tier, that does not mean your character knows or is able to perform all abilities in this tier. They are granted permission to learn a tier's abilities, however, the learning process must be emoted. Progression must be consistent and follow ability limitations. Progressing through tiers is not an easy or quick task and you must be willing to invest time into your characters development if you want them to get anywhere past Expert. Yes, some Voids will stay Rookies their entire lives. The only thing holding your character back from tier progression is your own dedication! Age is not a large factor of proficiency. You will not automatically gain tiers just because your character ages. However, characters who actively use their elements in clan events (such as the war, fire, etc) may find that those experiences give them better progression. Buying '''Addon Abilities does not make your character any better at progression. How to Become a Grand Master Grand master is a restricted tier. This means it must be decided unanimously by Founders/Admins before your character can progress to it or learn any of its abilities. Keep in mind that not everyone who asks can be a Grand Master, and reaching this tier does not inherently make you more powerful than other users, it simply grants you a few more abilities for your arsenal. Masters & Experts of the same element can still punch you away if they're more powerful or intuitive with their element. This means that most users will peak at Master level and should not expect to progress any further, even if the position is currently empty. Being a GM does not mean you are the most powerful user of your element! If granted, we still expect you to progress with emotes and activity. Grand Master is also a difficult tier to get to and we expect it to take quite some time. Position Requirements: * The player has a good understanding of their element and no longer needs guidance/ emote correction. * The player has been actively monitoring and is willing to guide other players in understanding how to play the element. * The player is active and has consistently progressed their element. * The player is willing to be active enough to mentor and monitor other users. * The player does not cheat or attempt to godmod their element. * The character has a loyal reputation with the clan and does not earn punishments or distrust. * The character is willing to mentor ALL users of their element upon request. * The character is not currently under an obligation that would keep them from daily training, such as kitting. * The character has not had a history of TA or EAPL markers. This title may be revoked if we find that the character becomes absent from roleplay, so that the position may be opened up for others. If the tier is revoked, your character will lose the ability to perform all Grand Master abilities and their skill markers will revert back to Master. As a Grand Master, you have a job and we expect you to fulfill it if you want to keep your GM abilities! Locking GM The GM position may be closed if: * The player of the character does not have another GM. * The player has another GM of a restricted element, such as Godly or Genetic. * The GM is not an NPC. If you wish to be the only GM of an element, you can close the position from other eligible applicants if you do not have other GMs of non-restricted elements. If not, the position will stay open until a user who meets these requirements are met. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__